Beruntung
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: Molly Weasley berpikir, bahwa dia adalah wanita yang beruntung berada di keluarga ini. untuk merayakan ulang tahun Fanfiction Indonesia! #HappyBirthdayFI2019 rnr


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: ini dikerjakan dengan mengebut, maklumi kalau hasilnya tidak begitu memuaskan, _misstypos_, full fluff keluarga Weasley!**

**Happy Reading!**

**=o^o=**

**.**

Molly Weasley berpikir, bahwa dia adalah wanita yang beruntung berada di keluarga ini.

Sejak hatinya jatuh pada Arthur, pria itu sungguh manis bila Molly bisa mengatakannya. Arthur sungguh perhatian padanya, penuh dengan kejutan, dan ketertarikan Arthur yang mendalam pada Muggle membuat Arthur terlihat sangat berbeda dari orang lain menurut Molly. Beberapa tahun mereka saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain, tiba saatnya Arthur meminangnya menjadi istri, dan menjadikannya Nyonya Weasley. Molly tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi saat anak-anak mereka lahir, dari si sulung Bill sampai si bungsu Ginny.

Kebahagiaan mendera keluarga mereka, Molly sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya. Meski terkadang dia kesal dengan tingkah si kembar yang sangat jail pada saudaranya yang lain, tak bisa dipungkiri Molly juga bisa terhibur karena itu—hanya saja tertutupi oleh sikap galaknya. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk seluruh Weasley tiap pagi tidak membuat Molly lelah, dia begitu menikmatinya lantaran mereka sangat menyukai masakannya. Dan membersihkan rumah? Molly bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi dia juga menyuruh anak-anaknya ikut membantu agar semua anaknya bisa mandiri.

Saat liburan tahun pelajaran baru ataupun libur Natal dan libur Paskah, The Burrow selalu ramai walau Bill dan Charlie tidak dapat selalu datang karena telah bekerja di luar negeri, Molly kadang merindukan kedua anaknya yang paling dewasa tapi rasa rindunya bisa dialihkan oleh anak-anaknya yang lain yang ribut sendiri di sana. Menyebabkan kericuhan tentu menjadi hobi Fred dan George, sedangkan korban si kembar itu adalah Percy dan Ron, sekali-kali menggoda Ginny. Beruntung gadis itu selalu mempunyai cara untuk membalas kakak-kakaknya.

"Fred! George! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, jangan mengganggu adik kalian!" Entah sudah berapa kali Molly berseru marah pada anak kembarnya yang lagi-lagi berulah.

"Tapi Mum, kami hanya memberi Ronny boneka beruangnya yang dulu! Bukan begitu, Ronnykins?" Fred masih sibuk menjaili Ron yang tak kalah kesal, Fred menekan-nekan pipi Ron dengan senyum mengejek sementara George tertawa.

"Darimana kalian mendapat boneka itu?" Molly bertanya heran melihat boneka yang dipegang oleh si kembar muda, boneka yang dia pikir telah dia singkirkan setelah diubah menjadi laba-laba oleh Fred.

Ginny menyahut keras, "Kami mendapatkannya di gudang, boneka yang beda dari yang dulu, Mum, hanya mirip saja!" Ternyata Ginny juga ikut andil dalam rencana menjaili Ron, membuat Molly menggelengkan kepala lelah dengan sikap mereka yang masih seperti anak kecil di The Burrow.

Pemuda terakhir keluarga Weasley itu mengadu pada Molly, beringsut mendekati Molly, "Mereka mengancam akan mengubah boneka itu jadi laba-laba kalau aku tak mau jadi kelinci percobaan mereka!"

Molly memandang Fred dan George nyalang, sedangkan mereka berdua hanya saling bersiul dan pura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan galak Molly. Molly akan memarahi keduanya, bersiap dengan ceramah yang tersusun sangat rapi dalam benaknya khusus untuk Fred dan George tersayang jika saja Percy tidak muncul dari tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mum! Mum lihat dasiku di mana?" tanya Percy panik, menyambar sepotong _sandwich_ di atas meja dan memakannya, sedangkan tangan yang satu meraih secangkir kopi panas di meja. "_Ouch_—sialan masih panas ternyata," umpat Percy langsung menaruh kembali cangkir itu dan pergi menuju kamarnya lagi.

Molly menghela, dia berjalan ke tempat gantung di sudut ruang keluarga, mengambil sebuah dasi hijau dan Percy kembali lagi. "Jangan terburu-buru," tegur Molly khawatir sebab Percy mengikat dasinya sembarang dan pria muda itu nampak tercekik sendiri, Molly segera membantu Percy mengikat dasinya.

"_Yeah_, Perce, jangan terburu-buru," George mengulang perkataannya dengan senyuman lebar, "dan biarkan Mum mengikatkan dasi padamu mengingat kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri." George kembali tertawa dan bertos ria dengan Fred yang nyengir lebar, wajah Percy mulai memerah karena sebal.

"Diam kau Fre—George!" Bentak Percy malu, "mengacalah mengingat kau juga masih meminta Mum menalikan tali sepatumu!"

Giliran wajah George yang memerah, "Itu sudah dulu! Jangan diungkit-ungkit!" Seru balik George.

"Tapi bukankah benar?" Fred menyikut kembarannya menggoda, kini George memandang Fred nyalang.

"Kau berpihak pada siapa sih?!"

"Jangan mulai bertengkar!" Molly berujar keras-keras, dan semuanya mingkem—tentu mereka tidak mau membuat Molly marah besar pagi ini, tapi tetap saja Molly mengerikan meski hanya sekedar melerai. "Sekarang cepat makan sarapan kalian semua!" Perintah Molly langsung dilakukan oleh para Weasley muda tersebut, ngacir ke arah meja makan dan duduk anteng ketika sarapan.

**=o^o=**

Siang menjelang walau hawa dingin terasa erat sampai ke relung dada, mereka bersantai di ruang tengah sambil mengobrol dan saling bercanda. Hanya anak-anak Weasley, Molly sedang membersihkan kamar-kamar atas yang tidak dipakai. Meski hanya berempat—Fred, George, Ron dan Ginny—tapi suasana agak ramai lantaran si duo _troublemaker_ berulah seperti biasa, yang ditanggapi oleh kedua adik mereka.

"Fred, hentikan!" Protes Ron yang mencoba pergi dari sisi Fred karena pemuda itu terus saja mengacaki rambut merah khasnya dengan tawaan, tapi Fred menahan Ron.

"Ayolah, rambutmu enak diberantaki, Dik," Fred menyikut Ron, memutuskan berhenti melakukannya atau Ron akan mengadukan dirinya pada ibu mereka. Dan Fred tidak mau kena ceramah sepanjang hari.

Ginny tertawa kecil, "Aku heran kenapa kau bisa membuat Hermione menyukaimu. Pelet?"

"Enak saja!" Ron mendelik pada Ginny yang tertawa makin keras, kenapa saudaranya suka sekali menjailinya hari ini? Apakah sekarang hari khusus untuk mengejek Ron? Ron sebal dan mendengus marah, bersedekap sambil memalingkan wajah.

Si kembar termuda merangkulnya erat, "Sudahlah, jangan ngambek begitu, Ronnykins," George menenangkan Ron sebentar, tersenyum pada Ron seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tak perlu marah.

Akhirnya Ron ikut tersenyum melihatnya, menganggap kelakuan saudara dan saudarinya memang seperti itu. "Makasi—"

"Ginny bisa saja benar soalnya."

Dan Ron kembali mendelik pada George yang tergelak kali ini, harusnya dia tidak percaya sama sekali pada kakak ataupun adiknya.

"Haha, lagipula," kemudian George meredakan tawa dan memandang arah tangga sebentar, dia menanti kehadiran ibunya—tapi Molly belum kembali dari lantai atas, "tidakkah kalian ingat kalau besok Mum ultah?"

Fred yang mengganggu Ginny dengan mencubit pipi adiknya langsung menoleh pada kembarannya, sedangkan Ron yang sibuk memainkan rambut panjang Ron juga ikut menoleh dengan cepat. Mereka berempat serempak terdiam, benar-benar lupa kalau besok ibu tersayang mereka berulang tahun, dan di sini mereka hanya santai-santai tanpa memikirkan apa yang harus mereka beri untuk keesokannya. Keempatnya merasa mereka anak yang durhaka lantaran lupa dengan hal penting seperti itu, langsung berpikir keras apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau begitu? Memberinya hadiah?" Ron bertanya, tapi tidak ada siapapun yang berniat menjawab pertanyaannya, masih berpikir. "Apa kita bikin kue saja untuk Mum?"

"Mum mungkin melihat, dia selalu ada di rumah, Ron," balas Ginny menghela, menyandarkan punggung di sandaran sofa, "kita harus bikin kejutan!"

Fred menimpali, "Tapi apa?"

Mereka saling berpandangan bingung, hampir frustasi memikirkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan besok untuk ibu mereka, Molly. Tentu mereka menyayangi Molly, sangat menyayangi wanita tersebut, dan tak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Molly adalah ibu yang hebat bagi mereka, sanggup mengurusi banyaknya anak-anaknya sendirian—yah, Arthur juga membantu, sedikit. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Molly memang ibu yang begitu menakjubkan. Hening berkepanjangan melanda, galau harus memberi Molly apa untuk hadiah.

"Kalau begitu," George kemudian berujar dengan senyuman lebar setelah menjetikkan jari, "begini saja! Ron dan Fred coba membantu Mum membersihkan rumah untuk besok, meminta Mum istirahat saja di kamar—lagian dia pasti lelah mengurus rumah ini sendirian. Lalu aku dan Ginny membuat kue! Kalau Mum istirahat di kamar, tentu dia takkan bisa melihat dapur, 'kan?" dia mengusulkan idenya dengan bersemangat, beberapa menit setelahnya langsung ditanggap dengan sumringah.

"Boleh, boleh!" Tanggap Ginny senang dengan ide George, sebelum kepikiran sesuatu, "tapi tidakkah Mum nanti malah curiga?"

"Dad bisa menemaninya di kamar," jawab George nyengir, "lalu Percy. Hmm, kita bicarakan ini dengannya nanti, menentukan apa perannya besok."

"Sekarang saja."

Mereka langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan terkejut, menemukan kakak mereka tersenyum di perapian dengan pakaian yang agak kotor karena tertutupi oleh debu. Percy melangkah keluar dan membuka jasnya, menaruhnya di tempat gantung baju sementara dia ikut duduk bergabung diskusi bersama para adiknya. Percy setidaknya ingin membuat Molly ikut bahagia karenanya, dia tak mungkin melewatkan rencana ini begitu saja. Lagipula Percy bisa mengambil ijin cuti.

"Percy!" Seru Ron dan Ginny riang, Ginny langsung melompat untuk memeluk Percy sedangkan pria itu tertawa kecil seraya menepuk kepala Ginny beberapa kali.

"Jadi, Fred dan Ron akan membersihkan rumah, akan kubantu. George dan Ginny membuat kue? Baiklah, kubantu sedikit," ujar Percy mengangguk setelah dijelaskan lebih lanjut tentang rencana mereka untuk ulang tahun Molly besok, "kurasa itu akan menjadi rencana yang hebat!"

"Kan, 'kan!" George berujar dengan senang, "ide siapa dulu dong!" Dia menepuk dadanya bangga, sedangkan saudaranya yang lain memutar mata bosan—walau mereka juga tak bisa mengelak bahwa ide itu memang bagus.

"Oke, mari kita lakukan!" Seru Fred semangat.

"_Yes_!"

"Kenapa kalian berisik sekali seperti itu?"

Kelima Weasley muda itu sontak berjengit kaget bersamaan, kemunculan Molly yang sangat mendadak hampir saja membuat rencana kacau balau jika Molly tak sengaja mendengarnya. Berharap Molly tidak mendengar diskusi mereka, semuanya serentak tersenyum pada Molly—yang malah membuat wanita itu makin curiga. Fred menyikut Percy, Percy menyikut Ron, Ron menyikut Ginny, dan Ginny menyikut George, saling memberikan tatapan panik dengan senyuman kikuk yang masih menempel di wajah.

"Tidak ada," ujar George cepat-cepat, "tidak ada, Mum."

Tatapan Molly menyelidik, "Benarkah?"

"Ya!" Timpal Fred tak kalah kilat dari George, "Mum tak perlu khawatir, kami sudah menyiapkan renc—maksudku!" Fred berdehem keras ketika yang lain langsung melototinya galak, "kami sedang bercanda seperti biasa, bukan begitu Ronny?"

"Jangan aku terus yang kena, _please_!" Ron melempar bantal sofa ke arah Fred yang kembali tertawa.

Molly agak heran, tapi dia memilih percaya saja dan beranggapan memang seperti keseharian anak-anaknya. Tanpa menyadari mereka berlima menghela napas lega sekali, untung saja rencana tidak rusak.

**=o^o=**

Hari pun berlalu, pagi kembali datang. Percy benar-benar mengambil cuti hari itu demi melakukan rencana mereka, dan Fred serta Ron yang biasanya bangun lebih siang, rela bangun pagi-pagi membantu Ginny dan George yang secara diam-diam mengeluarkan bahan dan alat untuk membuat kue. Arthur juga bilang akan memberikan kejutannya sendiri pada Molly setelah dia diberitahu tentang rencana ini, tapi hari ini Arthur tak bisa mengambil cuti seperti Percy.

Saat Molly bangun dan pergi menuju dapur, entah kenapa Molly ingin sekali menjerit kaget ketika sarapan telah disiapkan di atas meja makan, walau sarapan yang sederhana tapi ini sangat mengejutkannya. Apalagi dengan semua anggota keluarganya yang telah siap di sana, menyambut Molly dengan senyuman lebar. Molly duduk di sebelah Arthur, agak ragu sebentar sebelum menyantap sarapannya tanpa berkata apa-apa, sedangkan anak-anaknya masih saling bergurau seperti biasa.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, barulah Molly bertanya. "Siapa yang memasak?" dan George serta Ginny langsung mengangkat tangan mereka, "kenapa kalian memasak?"

Ginny melempar cengirannya pada Molly, "Yah, kami kira sekali-kali kami harus memasak, daripada Mum terus yang memasak," jawabnya ceria, ditimpali anggukan George.

Sedangkan yang lain saling memandang, senang karena Molly ternyata lupa bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya.

"Tapi, kalian tidak perlu—"

"Oh biarlah, Molly," potong Arthur tersenyum pada istrinya, "biarkan mereka melakukannya. Tidak harus kau terus bukan?"

Molly memandang Arthur sebentar dengan ragu (lagi), "Tapi Arthur—"

"Lagipula makanannya enak kok!" Ganti Fred yang memotong, tersenyum lebar.

Molly tak bertanya apa-apa lagi, hanya membalas salam Arthur sebelum Arthur pergi bekerja dan duduk sebentar, masih mencoba mencerna ini. Jarang sekali ada yang menggantikannya membuat sarapan, dan karena itu membuat Molly terheran-heran. Dia pikir ini cukup aneh, mengingat anak-anaknya cukup malas untuk bangun pagi seperti tadi, apalagi membuat sarapan? Molly lalu berdiri dan mengambil piring-piring yang ada di meja makan, menaruhnya di wastafel dan bersiap mencucinya.

"Biar aku saja, Mum!" George menghentikan Molly yang telah menyingsingkan lengan baju ke siku, gantian mencuci piring. "Mum di ruang tengah saja, istirahat, oke? Aku takkan memecahkan piringnya kok," ujar George kemudian bersenandung sambil membasuh piring kotor itu.

Lagi-lagi Molly bingung, sangat bingung. Tapi dia hanya mengikuti suruhan halus George tersebut, pergi menuju ke ruang tengah dan beristirahat, meski Molly masih belum lelah. Sang Nyonya Weasley duduk di sofa bersama Ginny yang bermain kartu bersama Percy. Molly memandang Percy heran, "Percy kau tidak kerja?"

"Tidak," Percy menggeleng, fokus dengan permainan kartunya, "aku cuti hari ini."

"Mendadak sekali," respon Molly hanya dibalas senyuman tipis Percy, tidak membalas Molly melainkan lanjut bermain. "Mana Fred dan Ron?"

Giliran Ginny yang menjawab, "Mereka sedang membersihkan kamar atas, sepertinya."

"Dan kenapa mereka melakukan itu?"

"_Well, yeah_," Ginny tak memberikan jawaban yang jelas.

Baiklah, Molly sangat curiga sekarang.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" pertanyaan Molly membuat Ginny dan Percy meneguk ludah gugup, saling melemparkan tatapan panik satu sama lain, mencari alasan agar bisa menjalankan rencana mereka dengan sempurna, mereka memeras otak.

Belum sempat membuka mulut, Fred mendadak menyerobot dari tangga. "_Nothing_, Mum," jawabnya nyengir lebar, "kami tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa kok," dia mengedipkan mata pada Percy sebentar, meminta Percy melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"A-ah benar!" Percy kemudian melanjutkan, "hanya saja, 'kan setiap hari selalu saja Mum yang membereskan pekerjaan rumah, biarkan kami melakukannya untuk hari ini."

"Uhm-hm!" Ginny mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat, "biar kami yang mengganti Mum melakukan pekerjaan rumah! Kami juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mengurus rumah, 'kan Mum sudah sering sekali melakukannya."

Alasan yang bagus, mereka memang membocorkan rencana pertama mereka tapi tidak dengan rencana kue.

Molly terlihat percaya saja mendengarnya, ekspresinya melembut mendengar penjelasan kecil Ginny tadi, tak menyangka bahwa anak-anaknya melakukan ini demi dirinya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan di kamar untuk istirahat saja, bereskan rumah dengan baik, oke?" kemudian Molly beranjak pergi, hingga saat dia menghilang setelah melewati bordes pertama, Ginny menahan jeritan girang.

"Ini akan semakin mudah!" Seru gadis itu senang, "George ayo buat sekarang saja biar nanti cepat selesai!" Dan dia segera melesat ke arah dapur, sedangkan Percy pergi ke tempat Ron berada untuk membantu adiknya membersihkan gudang sekarang.

Seharian penuh mereka bekerja, bersungguh-sungguh melakukan rencana ini. Ginny dan George berkali-kali membuat kue hanya untuk mencari rasa yang sangat pas sedangkan kue mereka yang gagal mereka letakkan di meja tambahan, sedangkan Fred, Percy, dan Ron sangat niat membersihkan rumah mereka. Menyapu habis debu di lantai bawah sampai membersihkan atap-atap lantai teratas, rasanya The Burrow sangat rapi setelah barang-barang yang berantakan mereka luruskan.

Walau ada sedikit hambatan, seperti Percy yang harus membujuk Molly yang tiba-tiba ingin keluar dari kamar untuk mengecek keadaan mereka—sebenarnya dia bisa tidak menahan Molly, tapi hanya keadaan dapur yang begitu berantakan saat ini dan dia tak bisa membiarkan Molly melihatnya. Atau seperti George dan Ginny bertengkar sendiri lantaran memperdebatkan mereka harus memakai perisa yang mana untuk eksperimen kue mereka selanjutnya. Tapi mereka bisa melaluinya.

Suasana makin ricuh meski mereka sedang terpencar lantaran kakak tertua mereka, Bill, mendadak datang begitu saja tanpa surat apapun sebelumnya.

"Bill!" Ujar George pertama kali ketika melihat sosok Bill keluar dari perapian, "kau pulang? Kenapa? Tumben?"

Bill menatap George nyalang walaupun dia kemudian mengacak surai George gemas, "Sekarang ulang tahun Mum, bukan? Karena itu aku pulang, aku ingin merayakannya dengan kalian juga," jawab Bill santai, menunjukkan syal di tangannya—sepertinya rajutan sendiri, terlihat dari tali-talinya tidak menyambung dengan rapi. "Lalu, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di dapur?"

"Kami sedang membuat kue untuk Mum!" Ginny menjawab dengan semangat, menunjukkan roti yang belum dihias di atas meja, sedangkan krim warna-warni dan kismis tersisa sudah siap, hanya menunggu roti mendingin.

"Sebanyak itu kah?" Bill mengerling ke arah kue-kue lain yang berjejeran di meja tambahan.

George cengengesan, "Kami baru saja membuat kue yang sebenarnya, itu hanya percobaan saja."

"Bill?"

"Bill!"

Percy, Fred, dan Ron yang baru masuk The Burrow setelah membersihkan salju di baju mereka serentak berseru bersamaan melihat sosok Bill membantu Ginny menghias kue di dapur, Bill mendongak dan memberikan senyuman hangat pada ketiga adiknya, menyuruh mereka mendekat. Bill memberikan sapaan, yang dibalas dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang George lontarkan tadi, dan Bill memberi jawaban yang sama. Akhirnya mereka bersama-sama menghias kue yang telah _fix_ akan dipakai sebentar lagi, karena sore telah menjelang.

Arthur datang beberapa saat kemudian, dia menemani Molly di kamar sampai anak-anaknya menghias ruang tamu dengan hiasan kecil—pita-pita dan sedikit balon di dinding, dan tulisan 'Happy Birthday' besar pun tak lupa mereka pajang di atas perapian dan di atas permukaan kue. Ruang keluarga mereka modifikasi, menyingkirkan furnitur yang tidak terlalu berguna, dan sofa-sofa diletakkan di samping, meja ada di tengah sendiri dengan kue yang berhiaskan krim dan kismis.

"Dad, Dad!" Panggil Fred tanpa suara pada Arthur yang mengobrol hangat bersama Molly yang membelakangi pintu, melambaikan tangan panik pada Arthur. Arthur melihatnya dan berkata 'Apa?' melalui gerakan mulut, Fred menjawab lagi, "Sudah selesai! Ajak Mum turun!" Dia menggerakkan tangan, menunjuk-nunjuk lantai bawah karena dia tahu gerakan mulut saja takkan terlalu berguna, lalu Fred ngeluyur pergi begitu saja setelah Arthur mengangguk paham.

"Molly, Dear, ayo turun," ajak Arthur tersenyum pada Molly, "mereka sudah siap."

"Siap? Siap untuk apa?" tanya Molly penasaran, jujur saja dia sebenarnya sangat bingung hari ini dengan tingkah anak-anaknya. Tapi Arthur tak menjawab, hanya berjalan keluar kamar, dan Molly terpaksa membuntuti.

Entah kenapa jantung Molly berdetak lebih kencang seiring anak tangga yang dia pijak makin sedikit, menanti apa yang disiapkan untuknya. Rasa aneh ini uniknya membuatnya merasa bahagia, dan memang seperti itu adanya. Saat kaki Molly baru memijak anak tangga kedua sebelum benar-benar menapak di lantai bawah, konfeti bertebaran dengan seruan kompak.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, _MUM!"

Perasaan hangat langsung menyerang diri Molly, begitu tertegun dengan dekorasi kecil-kecilan tapi indah, bersamaan terharu pada keluarganya yang kini memandangnya dengan senyuman lebar. Meski satu anaknya tidak hadir, tapi ini sangat membuat Molly begitu bahagia. Molly mendekat pada mereka dengan air mata yang tertahan, berusaha berkata-kata tapi tak bisa.

Arthur tersenyum, mengecup kening Molly. "Selamat ulang tahun, Molly. Kau adalah istri dan ibu yang sangat hebat bagiku, bagi kami semua. Aku memang tidak memberimu apa-apa, yang aku bisa berikan hanya rasa cintaku padamu yang takkan pernah memudar, dan rasa sayang anak-anak padamu," ujar Arthur lembut, sedangkan anak-anaknya memberinya pelukan hangat.

"Mungkin kami nakal, tapi kami juga sayang Mum!" Ujar George riang, Fred mengangguk setuju sambil merangkul adik kembarnya erat.

Ron juga dengan malu-malu berkata pada Molly, "Uhh, Mum—Mum, eh, adalah ibu yang paling hebat yang aku punya," ujarnya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Giliran Ginny yang berujar, masih memeluk ibunya. "Aku sangat sayang Mum!" Dia mengatakannya dengan nada kelewat ceria, begitu antusias.

Sang sulung Weasley, Bill, maju ke hadapan Molly. "Kau tahu, Mum? Aku mempunyai surat dari Charlie, dia menitipkannya," pertama Bill mengalungkan syal itu pada Molly sebelum membuka sebuah surat yang masih tersegel rapi, "katanya, _'Selamat ulang tahun, Mum! Maaf aku tak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung dan tak bisa memberimu apa-apa. Aku sayang padamu, Mum! Aku akan hadir saat Natal nanti.',_ begitu," lanjut Bill kemudian memberikan Molly pelukan kedua, "kami akan terus menjadi anak kecilmu, Mum," bisik Bill lalu tersenyum pada Molly.

Molly tertawa kecil, menghapus air matanya yang keluar. "Kalian memang keluargaku yang paling terbaik," ujar Molly sangat senang, tak bisa menahan senyuman di wajahnya. Sedangkan Arthur, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, dan Ginny saling melempar senyum satu sama lain, senang rencana mereka berhasil total.

"Ayo pelukan lagi!" Seru Ginny langsung menghambur ke pelukan Molly, membuat semuanya ikut memeluk mereka berdua erat sambil tertawa.

Dikelilingi oleh anggota keluarganya seperti ini membuat Molly begitu bahagia, dia ikut tertawa lepas. "Nah, siapa yang mau memotong kuenya?" tanya Molly keras, serempak dibalas oleh semua anaknya.

"Aku!"

"Aku dulu, Ron! Aku lapar setelah membereskan rumah!"

"Aku lebih lelah lagi karena membantumu Fred!"

"Harusnya aku dan Ginny karena kami yang membuatnya!"

"Jangan lupa Bill juga membantu kalian berdua."

"Tapi kebanyakan aku dan George!"

"Jangan bertengkar, kita potong bersama saja."

"Dengarkan Bill, Kids."

Sungguh.

Molly yakin, sangat-sangat yakin bahwa dia adalah wanita yang paling beruntung berada di keluarga ini.

**.**

**.**

**End**

* * *

**A/N: hai semua! Saya kembali dengan fanfic baru yang sudah kalian baca. Fanfic ini dibuat dalam rangka memperingati ulang tahun Fanfiction Indonesia! **

**Apa itu Fanfiction Indonesia? Fanfiction Indonesia yang dimaksudkan adalah sebuah grup berisi banyak sekali author-author hebat, yang mungkin adalah salah satu author yang kalian kenal. Para readers juga ada kok di grup ini! Kita berbincang, mengobrol banyak hal dalam grup Fanfiction Indonesia, keakraban sangat diutamakan tentunya~! **

**Jika kalian tertarik bergabung, kalian bisa menghubungi saya atau Xia Leixue lewat PM! Tidak rugi bergabung loh, apalagi kalau ada author favorit kalian~!**

**Akhir kata, bisakah saya meminta review kalian atas fanfic ini jika kalian berkenan?**

**Love,**

**Hansel.**


End file.
